1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to sintering and more particularly to the process of sintering a matrix of elements such as fibers or particles with electromagnetic radiation such as infrared radiation.
2. Background Of The Invention
Various means and methods have been provided in the past for sintering materials such as ceramic fibers, metallic fibers or powders. In general, these sintering processes included placing a matrix of fibers or the powder into an oven. The oven was raised to temperatures sufficient to at least melt a portion of the surfaces of each of the fibers or the particles of powder of the matrix. Upon the melting of the surfaces of each of the fibers or the particles of powder, the fibers or the particles of powder were sintered into a unitary mass.
In some instances, the sintering process was accomplished within a vacuum, a reactive or a non-reactive atmosphere. In such instances, the sintering process may utilize a vacuum oven or a continuous process oven which is purged with a desired atmospheric gas.
In general, the sintering ovens of the prior art utilized conventional heating elements for heating the walls of the oven. The heated wall of the oven heated the matrix of the fibers or the powder through a convection process. Although the sintering ovens of the prior art have operated satisfactorily, the sintering ovens of the prior art were costly to operate. In addition, the sintering ovens of the prior art required a substantial time to heat up the ovens to an operational temperature as well as a substantial time to cool down from the operational temperature after completion of the sintering process. In a vacuum oven, this time for heating up and cooling down contributes substantially to the overall time required to sinter the material in the vacuum oven.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements which overcomes the problems encountered by the prior art and provides a significant advancement in the pertinent art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements incorporating an infrared heating source for sintering the web of elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements wherein the infrared heating source may be used when the sintering material is fixed relative to the infrared heating source.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements wherein the infrared heating source may be used when the sintering material is moving relative to the infrared heating source.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements wherein the web of elements is rolled into a compressed web concurrently with the sintering process.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements which provides for an efficient heat transfer from the infrared heating source to the web of elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements having a low sintering time of two (2) to five (5) minutes.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements which provides for a more rapid heat up and cool down time.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements having superior repeatability of process and consistency of sintered properties such as porosity.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements which allows for more economical operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements which substantially reduces the cost of power for sintering the material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements which provides for a cleaner sinter bonded material.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements which eliminates the need for refractory materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements which eliminates the need for refractory materials and uses a transparent material which does not stick to the sintered web.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method of sintering a web of elements with a decrease of gas and power consumption.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements with low capital expenses on equipment.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements wherein the temperature of the web may be monitored for controlling the output of an infrared source heating the web of elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements wherein the web of elements may be sintered with a predetermined quantity of infrared energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for sintering a web of elements wherein the web of elements is a composite of metallic fibers and non-metallic particles.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly, other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.